masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hive
The Hive is a massive mega-structure created by the Geth Heretics. The massive construct is a mainframe built in a last-ditch effort by the Heretics to survive and increase in strength. The Hive is a hybrid intelligence, as it consists of the remaining Heretic programs and the remnants of . Overview The Hive is a massive super-structure containing hundreds of thousands of programs. It was built by the Heretics using their own technology and the remnants of Sovereign recovered from the Battle of the Citadel. Sovereign's programs and the programs of the Heretics have become so intertwined, the Hive is considered a hybrid intelligence -- something that the Heretics wanted so they could finally be one with their deity. The addition of Sovereign's remaining programs has made the Heretics far more powerful than before and has caused somewhat of a reincarnation of Sovereign in a new form. To increase their numbers, the Hive has begun sending Heretics to capture other Geth and organic life to turn the Geth into Heretics and transform the organics into . Complements Armament The Hive has various weapons systems integrated into it for the greatest offensive capability. The massive super-structure several attack nodes on it's hull. Each node is an "eye" with a number of turrets, torpedo launchers, and four built-in particle cannons similar to the one used by . Their are large pulse cannons integrated into the construct's hull and it has a core offensive array of three weapons which are similar to the main gun used by Sovereign. External Defense The Hive is constantly surrounded by thousands of Heretic ships with the number growing each day. The hull is very dense and is covered in thousands of sensors. The Hive has it's own enhanced form of a covering the entirety of the construct that fires bolts of energy powerful enough to obliterate cruisers in a single hit. A large core generates a powerful around the construct that can absorb extensive damage before giving out. Internal Defense An extensive security system with thousands of sensory nodes are located within the interior of the Hive. and are located throughout the more open areas of the structure with smaller sentry units, both mobile and stationary, patrolling the majority of the internal layout. A variety of Geth platforms and Husks are held inside of the Hive for both defense and storage. When security get's too stressed and desperation sets in, the Hive can activate isolated explosions to cut-off invading forces and kill off waves of foes. Abilities The Hive uses technology integrated from several sources to adapt and surpass the advancement of organic life. Much of it's technology comes from Reaper origin, giving it many abilities only Reapers have. The Hive can indoctrinate many organics into doing it's bidding and can control droves of synthetics into being it's slaves. The Hive also has a factory built into itself, similar to the processing center of the . With this, the Hive is able to create a series of new Reapers. One of it's more disturbing abilities is it's ability to create artificial biotics for itself by capturing large numbers of organics and fusing them together in a manner similar to that of though on a much larger and immobile scale. These abominations called Cysts are integrated into the Hive as eezo nodes to produce biotics. After recovering and integrating Alliance technology, the Hive was able to use casimir effect, granting it the ability to generate wormholes and travel to any location aswell as affect space and time in a more dynamic way than could. Subordinates Heretics -- Worship the Reapers and willingly act as tools for the Hive and the remnants of Sovereign's programs therein. * * * * * * * * * * * * *Heretic Cruiser Husks -- The remains of captured organics transformed into obedient zombies to the Hive. * * *Cyst *Banshee * Acolytes -- Organics who are used as special agents to the Hive, either forcibly or unwittingly. *Feran *Kim Taylor *Revenant -- Reapers manufactured by the Hive. While smaller than most Reapers, they still outweigh most organic ships. *Zealot *Purge *Rapture *Dominion Category:Geth Category:Reapers Category:C1v Category:Characters